Between Madness and Darkness
by Robin1996ify
Summary: All Dionysus wants is to find the truth about his real parents. And the only clue about them is the fact that one of them is involved with Thieves Guild. Will Dionysus find what he's looking for? Will he find out the truth about himself? P.S: THE MAIN CHARACTER IS NOT A DRAGONBORN AND THIS SUMMARY IS SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well first of all, this is my first Thieves Guild quest based-fanfic. Second, grammar is not my forte. Third, the main character is NOT the Dragonborn. Because, he is.. Nah, I'm not gonna tell you guys! **

**Just read this damn fanfic already!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story and the main character. The others belonged to Bethesda, including their awesome quest line!**

* * *

_People said that you can't choose your fate, fate choose you. I never believed in those, until today. The day when I found out the truth about who I was. The day when I found out about my true heritage. Do you want to know what it is? What is the truth about me? I'll tell you through this story._

_My name is Dionysus, and this is my story.._

* * *

It was a usual day in Riften. The guards were in their usual guarding post. Guarding the city they said, but they actually never did that, because they are all the same. A corrupt, greedy guards. One guard was standing in front of the city gate. He was thinking about to buy some Nord mead from the Bee and Bard inn and completely ignored an Imperial that just entering the city. When he was reaching his pocket, for his money bag, he realized something.

His bag was gone. _Stolen._

Unknown to that guard, the Imperial that just passed him, took a glance at him, grinned mischievously at the fact that the guard's money bag was now in his possession. The Imperial is actually a thief. Right now, he had to keep a distance away from that poor guard, before he get caught.

'_Another money for me. All because the blessing of Nocturnal that bestowed to me..'_ The Imperial thought, smiled to the bag in his palm. When he was about to pocketed the money bag to his satchel, his shoulder suddenly get tapped by someone.

"Hey lad! Nice pickpocketing by the way." The Imperial shocked, as he thought that someone caught him stealing a few minutes ago. He looked behind him only to find a tall red haired Nord, smiling at him.

"Great! For the first time in_ my life_, I've get caught.. "The Imperial muttered.

"First time? Wow! You've never get caught before? I don't believe you." The Nord chuckled. The Imperial gave him a direct glares.

"Okay, okay.. I believe you. But, I'm going to put you on a test.. Just in case, if your words were correct."

' _A test?' _" What kind of test?" The Imperial asked.

"You see that Dunmer?" The Nord said, pointed to a Dunmer, who was bargained with one of his customer. "One of my clients wants to get rid of him…"

"Wait? You want me to kill him?"

"What? No! Of course not! " The Nord then pointed an Argonian, who was cleaning his stall. ".. Now, do you see that Argonian? I want you to pick the lock on a strongbox behind that Argonian's stall, steal the ring inside, and.."

".. put the ring into the Dunmer's pocket? Sounds easy for me!" The Imperial grinned.

"You really fast responsive, lad. And of course, you have to remain undetected. Is there any question?" The Nord asked.

"There are two. One, how am I going to distract everyone in the market?" The Imperial asked. ".. And two, I don't know who you are and why should I have to accept this job from you?"

" About the distraction, leave that to me. And my name is Brynjolf, just so you know."

"..And my name is Dionysus, who just stole your money.." The Imperial quickly replied, before he blending to the crowd in the market.

"Wait, what?" Brynjolf quickly looked to his pocket, only to find his money truly gone. _'That lad..'_

* * *

Dionysus took a very non suspicious spot to standing near Argonian's stall, so he can easily sneaks to the stall's sliding door, without anyone can notice. He nodded at Brynjolf, signaled that he was ready. As Brynjolf shouted for the crowd to gather around, requesting an attention from them, Dionysus quickly slid behind the stall, ducked out of sight. Once he felt sure that no one sees him, he quickly and silently picked the locks on the stall's sliding door and the strongbox inside it. Then, he took the silver ring away from the strongbox and silently closed the box and door, before Brynjolf can even finished his first sentence on his distraction lines…

Dionysus then sneaked behind the crowd to the Dunmer, who was too busy commented about Brynjolf's way to sell a product. He silently slip the ring to the Dunmer's pocket. As soon as he did so, Brynjolf abruptly ended his act and the crowd walks away.

"Well, lad? I didn't see you grab the ring and slipped it into the Dunmer's pocket. Did you actually do your task?" Brynjolf asked. Dionysus just grinned mischievously.

"You'll see.." Dionysus said. A few seconds later, the Argonian shouted to the guard and reported that his silver ring disappeared. Brynjolf then smiled at that scene.

"I'm impressed. I can't believe that you were actually didn't get caught! I even didn't see you back then! You almost become _invisible_! " Brynjolf said, while he witnessed the Dunmer getting dragged by the city guard. ".. He didn't even spotted you either!"

"See? I told you, I never get caught.. You probably want me to join to your guild, heh?" Dionysus said, shocked Brynjolf in the process.

"How do you.."

"I spotted a Thieves Guild shadowmark in your stall. I know that mark because my foster parents already told me about that." Dionysus quickly added.

"So, it seems like you were born to be the greatest thief, lad. Okay, down in Riften'sRatway is a tavern by the name Ragged Flagon. Meet me there and I will start to give you some _real thieves job._ Remember, the path to there is not very easy, though. But, I have a feeling that you will doing fine." Brynjolf explained.

"You're right, I will be fine. Besides, why my foster parents called me the Mad Thief, anyway?"

Brynjolf looked confused. " The Mad Thief?"

"Yeah..that's what people on Cyrodiil used to call me. Because I took a very _extreme _way to steal someone possession."

Brynjolf face palmed at this point. ".. I wouldn't imagine.."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's the chapter 1 ! Feel free to review, though I will delete this fic in a few days... (probably)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Weird, odd, plain freaky. Those words are always perfect to described what I have been through. Freaky because I have a very _unusual _appearance. People would shocked every time I told them that my race is Imperial. Yes, I still thought back then that I am an Imperial. How it was my fault? I do have an ordinary Imperial's face, but that's not what people keep mistaken me with other race. They thought that I am half Altmer because of my white silver hair. They thought that I am a vampire because of my freakish pale skin, but I'm way _too pale _for becoming a vampire. I know that because I already fought one, and compared it with my skin.. _

_Odd because all of the Daedric Princes seemed to take an interest on me. Yes, I am a Daedric worshipper and I don't feel any shame at that. I'm not their Champion, but they didn't mind that. Example, Azura wants me to call her 'aunt' instead to address her as 'Lady'. Meridia immediately gave me her Dawnbreaker even though I didn't do anything that appeal her. Namira told her follower to not disturb me or do anything that can harm me. Vaermina erased all the nightmare that happened in my mind. Clavicus Vile wants to befriend with me. Malacath, Molag Bal, and Boethiah smiled proudly (maybe too proud) to me, every time I defeated my enemies. Mephala still the same though, only she helped me getting rid the spiders. Hermaeus Mora always appeared before me, every time I'm looking for an information or a certain book. He (happily?) gave me away some of his knowledge, although he didn't want to give me any information about my real parents. Hircine appraised me every time I successfully kill a bear, a wolf, even a mammoth! Peyrite, Mehrunes Dagon, and Sanguine wants me to call them 'uncle' instead addressed them as 'Lord'! I know, it's odd right? _

_Although, I still didn't know about what Lord Sheogorath and Lady Nocturnal reactions to me. That's why I choose to worshiped them instead of the other Princes.._

_Weird because, I have a very __**weird **__life. Enough said.. _

_Well, continue to my story then.._

* * *

Dionysus crawled slowly through the sewer. His violet eyes quickly scanned the bandits in front of him. The bandits didn't know that he was behind them. He smiled as he scanned the area where the bandits were standing. It filled with oils. And near them, there is a very ordinary lantern. Dionysus aimed his dagger to the lantern and threw it, it successfully knocked down the lantern.

And the poor bandits were now burned crispy like a grilled venison.. Dionysus ignored the screams of pain from the bandits, he instead walks away, to another way that did **not **smelled like a burned human.

" _Now I know why Brynjolf warned me about the traps in the Ratway.. But, why he didn't tell me about the bandits that roaming in this place?" _ Dionysus thought.

* * *

" Give it up, Brynjolf.. those day are over.." Vekel said, cleaning some of his tankard.

"I'm telling you, this one is different.. He could help us restore the Guild." Brynjolf plead.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe the fact that he never get caught before.." Another voice replied Brynjolf.

"What? Please don't tell me that you've got jealous with him, Vex.." Brynjolf chuckled.

"I'm not jealous.." Vex said, frowned.

"You looks like it. " Delvin said, then dodged a flying tankard that have been threw to his head. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm just joking!"

Vex then crossing her arms, still frowning. " There is one question that still remains.. What is he doing in Riften? You said that he was directly came from Cyrodiil. And he had a quiet reputation in there. "

"That's what I thought." Brynjolf said. " I asked him about that and he said that he wants to join the Guild. "

"That is a good thing.. right?" Delvin said, sipped another tankard of mead.

"I don't know.. I have a feeling that there is another reason that lad didn't telling me." Before Brynjolf could say further, he suddenly hear the door to the Ragged Flagon was opened and Dionysus appeared. Without any scratch. And behind him was a bunch of dead bandits..

"Well, well.. Color me impressed, lad. I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again!" Brynjolf said.

"Getting here was easy. Although, I have to feel bad about those bandits.." Dionysus said, lowered his head.

"So that mean that I have to clean up those bandits dead bodies?" Delvin thought out loud.

"Yes you have.." Vekel said, handed a broom to Delvin. "I don't want my bar to be covered with those nasty bloods and organs! And you owed me for all of those meads you drank yesterday!"

"Damn.. " With that, Delvin walks away to clean up the mess. Vex just chuckled at that scene.

"Reliable and headstrong? " Brynjolf commented to Dionysus. " You're turning out to be quite prize!"

"Thank you? " Dionysus gave him a weird look.

"Sorry about what I said. I meant that it was kind of rare to find a thief that was good at lock picking!" Vex now gave Brynjolf a weird look. "And Vex, enough with your jealous attitude."

"I'm not jealous! " Vex piped up. Vekel and Dirge were burst out laughing.

Brynjolf just rolled his eyes. " Just for your information, that jealous one is Vex." Vekel and Dirge rolled on the floor laughing. Vex had to threw another tankards to both of them.

".. The Breton you just saw earlier is Delvin. He and Vex are two of our best thieves. You could always ask him for a sneak training."

"I could use that training." Dionysus said.

"Bryn, you didn't tell me about his name. You just addressed him with 'lad'. " Vekel said, rubbed his head from that sudden 'flying tankards'.

"Oh! I must be too busy boasting about this lad, I have forgotten his name!"

"It's okay Bryn.." Dionysus said, then he gave Brynjolf's money that he have stolen a few seconds ago. Brynjolf face palmed again after he realized that his money is gone again.

"Now that is funny!" Vex now laughing this time. Vekel and Dirge looked to each other, shrugged, and laughing, this time addressed it to Brynjolf.

"Again I'm telling you, my name is Dionysus. And it was good to see all of you.." Dionysus said, smiled. "You can called me Dio, if you find my name is too mouthful for you."

"Note taken." Vekel said.

Delvin appeared again, this time with his face was covered with blood and his broom that he was using was also covered with blood. " Vekel! I just swept the floor out from those bodies. " He then eyed Dionysus. " Did I miss something?"

"Yes, and you've still owed me 100 gold from all of the meads you've drank yesterday!"

"Damn it! "


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a long wait. Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Mercer Frey is never pleased with everything. Even when Brynjolf have reported to him about the new recruit.

"Again with the new recruit? You know that we have too much members in here, right?" Mercer said, sarcastically. He was obviously never care to any of the Guild members.

"But, this one is different! This lad claimed that he was never been caught in his act before!" Brynjolf justified.

"Heh! And you're just believing his statement? This 'lad' of yours is probably a swindler."

Brynjolf scowled, but he didn't say anything after that. He know that he can't argue with Mercer, the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild himself. Even though Brynjolf is the second in command.

"Now, where is this recruit?" Mercer asked.

Brynjolf was silent for a moment before he spoke, " I sent him to collect the debt."

Mercer just raised his eyebrow after hearing his statement. Brynjolf quickly added. " It's actually a test. If he can collect the debt without killing everyone, he can join the Guild."

Before Mercer could say any further, suddenly Sapphire bust in to the cistern and ran to Brynjolf. " Brynjolf! We've got a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" Brynjolf asked.

"Your new recruit just get attacked by a group of Vigilants of Stendarr!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Brynjolf confused. _"What kind of trouble this lad got into?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Bee and Barb inn.

"Surrender now! Daedra!" One of the Vigilants exclaimed, shot a fire bolts to Dionysus.

"I'm not a Daedra! " Dionysus exclaimed back, counter the attack from the Vigilant, who attacked him from the left and conjured a lesser ward spell to counter the fire bolts in front of him. Dionysus knew that sooner or later he will be approached by Vigilants, so he unequipped the Dawnbreaker and replace it with an ordinary Elven sword.

He still have no idea why the Vigilants chase him on the first place. He presumed that they chase him because of his connection with all of the Daedric Prince. But, his guess is wrong. They thought that he WAS a Daedra..

"You can't fool us, Daedra! We know a Daedra when we see one!" The Vigilant yelled, fired up another fire bolts.

"I guess you're all blind!" Dionysus knocked off one of the Vigilants with the tip of his sword. " I know that my appearance looked freakish to everyone, but that doesn't make me a Daedra!"

He wish he could escape from this fight. He was outnumbered. One against five. Not a good odds.

"We can sense a Daedra Aura in you. Only a Daedra have that!"

"What is a Daedra Aura? " Dionysus asked.

The Vigilants keep attacked Dio without realized that they also destroy some of the properties in the inn.

"My tables! My barstools!" Keerava cried in anguish.

"My broom!" Talen- Jei cried also. Keerava gave him a weird look. "What? It's my favorite broom!"

Dionysus manage to avoided bunch of the Vigilants attack. Some of the Vigilant got trapped inside.. eh.. barrel. The Vigilant finally free from the barrel after setting it on fire.

"My barrel!" Keerava cried again. " Now my inn is ruined!"

Luckily, Brynjolf have arrived just in time, before the Vigilants setting Dion on fire.

"What's happen here, lad?" Brynjolf asked, unsheated his sword to the Vigilant.

"They attacked me with no reason! I just walked inside the inn, collecting the debt from Keerava, like you said, suddenly the Vigilants busted in and attacked me! " Dionysus ducked another fire bolts. "And I don't think the lizard would like the Vigilants being in here."

Brynjolf looked to Keerave, who is now looked shocked and angry to the Vigilants. Talen- Jei tried to comforted her.

"Alright lad, I'll help you getting rid this Vigilants. " Brynjolf said. Dionysus just simply nodded. And they striked to the Vigilants.

"Brynjolf! If you can get rid this Vigilants out from my inn, I'll pay my debt!" Keerava exclaimed. Brynjolf nodded.

But, before the Vigilants started to attack them, a group of Dremora suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I SMELL WEAKNESS!" Roared one of them.

"PROTECT THE CHAMPION!" Another Dremora roared.

Needless to say, Keerava just fainted on the scene in front of her..

"What on Oblivion?" Brynjolf jaw dropped. One of the Dremora approached Dionysus.

"Lord Dagon have ordered us to protect you." He said. Dionysus groaned.

"Seriously? But at this moment, I'm glad he sent you guys.." Dio muttered.

The Dremoras assaulted the Vigilants. Brynjolf, who still have no clue of what just happen, decided to attacked the Vigilants.

Bersi Honey-Hand and Haelga was watching the scene in amusement. They also started to hate the Vigilants.

"I have no idea what would Stendarr would say if he sees his follower attacking random people.." Haelga commented.

* * *

10 minutes later, All the Vigilants have hurriedly leave the inn, and never look back. People in the inn cheered to Brynjolf and Dionysus.

"Thanks, Bryn. " Dionysus said.

"Don't thanked me. Thank you. I don't know why, but if you wasn't attacked by the Vigilants, all of our debtor will not gonna paid their debts willingly." Brynjolf remarked, while put the debts money to his pocket.

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? "

"Nah, Just kidding, lad. And besides, I'm still wondering about where that Dremoras came from." Brynjolf muttered.

Dionysus didn't say anything. And suddenly a whispers can be heard on his ear.

' **You're welcome..' **

Dio just sighed before he muttered. "Damn you, Uncle Dagon.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I DEMAND MORE REVIEWS! AARRRRGGGHH!

*please stand by*


End file.
